


I just can't do it alone.

by Warpcorps



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/M, I Tried, I'm pretty sure, Married Couple, Married Sex, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Ron, Vaginal Fingering, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warpcorps/pseuds/Warpcorps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is late getting home from work. Hermione gets frustrated.<br/>(Somebody at Ron's office owes Hermione an apology but Ron does it for them.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just can't do it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a song in Chicago because that's a great movie.

Hermione was desperate. Her husband’s long, agile fingers had spoiled her. She just could not reach the places that he could. Maybe she could just. Not go as deep as usual and still make it work. Maybe.   
Despite it not adding all that much to her orgasms in the past, penetration of some sort had become almost completely necessary for Hermione to finish anymore. She used to be able to come just by rubbing her clit and labia for a long while. After being married to Ron for about five years that had changed.   
Ron was always such an attentive lover that now not only did she need some sort of penetration, she also needed her nipples to be played with, her clit and labia receiving some sort of stimulation, and a mouth to be somewhere on her. Truly, it was hard to tell whether that was a blessing or a curse.  
Today had been Hermione’s day off, and that was great. What wasn’t great was that Ron had been called in to the office on the day they had scheduled to be together. Here it was, nearly three in the afternoon, and Hermione was touch starved. She had held off as long as she could, honestly. After finishing everything that needed to be done (for fuck’s sake, she had even put a roast in the oven and charmed it so it wouldn’t overcook) she decided to have some time to herself. No matter how spectacularly her body failed to give her what she wanted.  
Ron wasn’t supposed to get home until four. Hermione was already supposed to have gotten off four times today. This was a problem. On top of all of that, they as a couple possessed a grand total of zero sex toys. Ron was still getting over the trauma that had come from the tongue lashing he got when his mom found his packer when he was sixteen, so they were taking it slowly. Ropes and gags were all they really had at the moment, and those didn’t exactly help with reaching her G-spot.  
Hermione was frantically rubbing at herself now, no amount of clitoral stimulation helping with her needs, no matter how often she had come like that before they were married. Thrashing about on the bed, she tugged lightly on her labia, pretending it was Ron’s teeth gently pulling at her like he did so often when he was in a playful mood and they had hours to spare.  
Finally, what seemed like hours after she had situated herself in the bed, Ron called out from the front door. Hermione whined quietly to herself, hoping that he would find her quickly. She was so worked up and restless at this point that she was genuinely incapable of making coherent sounds without great effort. She was lost to herself, and because of that he spent ten minutes milling about the house before he finally got a clue and headed toward the bedroom.  
“The oven smells great, Hermione, what did you...hi.”  
Ron scrambled toward the bed. He took off his shirt and binder so they wouldn’t get ruined and then promptly laid himself out between Hermione’s legs with his face near their vertex. In these times, his needs came second. He was all too familiar with the look on his wife’s face. It was the one that let him know that he (or in this case, the scheduling department) had fucked up. Big time.  
He apologized to her in the only way that would really help things in the moment, kissing up her thigh on one side while soothing the other with his hand, moving slowly to be in position to pleasure her all the better. When he got in the proper place for it, he nuzzled her gently and opened his lips. He sucked a hickey into the crease where her leg met with a more sensitive area, two of his fingers on one hand sinking in between her folds. As he curled his fingers back and forth inside of her, he moved his head so that he could put his mouth on her clit, alternating between gently sucking and licking in the way that he knew would make her thrash about.  
The only thing keeping Ron from having to worry about bruises forming on his nose and chin later was the fact that his hand not occupied with bringing Hermione pleasure was holding her hips down so she couldn’t move around as much as her instinct would like.   
Hermione began to come, her juices flowing more now, just enough to dribble down Ron’s chin. He didn’t stop, knowing he could cause her this pleasure multiple times before she was truly sated. He loved the feeling of her clenching down on his fingers, which she was so envious of. As she finished her climax, he only fought harder to bring her pleasure, ramping up his intensity from the gentleness he had shown before, pausing his licking and sucking every so often to bite at her thighs, adding a third finger.  
He kept at that for three more of her orgasms and an extra few minutes before she arched her back off of the bed, screaming his name loud enough that if it weren’t for the charms on the walls that their next door neighbors would hear, if not the ones next door to them.  
Hermione, now completely finished, dragged Ron up her body so that she could kiss him on the mouth, as both of them had forgotten to do when he had walked in on her debauched state. She whispered to him that she wanted to repay in kind, seemingly abashed of her behavior moments before.   
She eventually convinced Ron to pull himself closer towards her so that he was practically sitting on top of her mouth, hovering only an inch above her lips and grasping tightly to the headboard. She licked at his seam and pushed one flap far enough to the side that she could reach his opening, nose aligning perfectly with the pleasure center he didn’t like to say the name of.  
Hermione folded her hands around Ron’s thighs, grasping at the tops of them so she could pull herself even closer; she loved the way he smelled when he was aroused, even if she would never voice the thought. She pulled him down toward her so that she was flush with him. She circled her tongue around his hole as she rocked her head back and forth to nose at his crotch.  
It wasn’t long before Ron was grinding down on her face, both panting and gasping as Ron’s body rocked with his first orgasm of the night. Hermione was enraptured whenever he lost it like that, completely out of control and loving every minute of it.   
Hermione began to open her mouth wider, sucking hard at whatever she could reach, not caring what kind of marks that might leave, or how it could affect his concentration levels the next day with that area becoming even more sensitive because of bruising.  
As Ron came down from his high, Hermione started to run her tongue along his crease, easing off of his opening for a moment. Ron had never liked penetration of any sort, which Hermione simultaneously did and did not understand, but was certainly not complaining about since it meant that she could generally keep her hands clean.  
Ron apparently only needed to climax once tonight, so he moved so that he was laying down by Hermione. They wrapped their arms around each others’ waists and rested until they decided it was time for dinner, which Ron said was as delicious as his wonderful wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Self Prompt: So anyway Hermione is gonna be jerkin it for a while and she's super upset b/c she can't hit that one spot that Ron always can cause his fingers are longer than hers. And then he comes in and he's like "I got this" and he replaces her hand with his mouth and tongue and then she has like a dozen orgasms and it's totes vanilla and loving and then she's like Ron come sit on my face and so he does and then he comes at least ten times or it feels like it and then they cuddle a lot.   
> You may notice the orgasm count was changed. I don't really care.


End file.
